Chicas de Antaño
by Pippa Longsocks
Summary: Tai & Matt estan cansados de las chicas que solo quieren rollos de una noche, es por eso que buscan una chica clasica -Mal summary :/ Pasen & Lean HISTORIA EDITADA
1. ¿Amor? No lo creo

**OK, ahora me voy a dar la tarea de EDITAR todos mis fics largos -**** que son 2 :D para que queden mejor & con más estilo ;D y tal vez para corregir algunas cosillas que considere necesarias así que enjoy :D **

***Digimon no me pertenece LOGICAMENTE ¬¬ es decir si fuera mío no estaría aquí posteando. :D **

_**Cap. 1**__**¿Amor?, no lo creo.**_

Eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana y dos jóvenes se encontraban charlando calmadamente, ambos tenían un aspecto molesto en el rostro, ya llevaban medio año escolar, y todavía no podían encontrar lo que tanto habían buscado, "El amor", sonaba un poco extraño para un par de jóvenes que rondaban los diecisiete, pero ya se encontraban hartos de las relaciones Burdas y meramente físicas que las chicas del instituto siempre les daban.

-Hey Tai- dijo un joven alto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules-¿Te has dado cuenta que algo siempre falla?

-Bueno, hombre es que no es tan malo- le dijo el joven moreno de cabellos alborotados que respondía al nombre de Tai- Ya ninguna chica quiere algo serio

.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se levanto de su asiento, no podía ser cierto lo que su amigo decía, tenía que haber al menos una chica que quisiera una relación seria.

-Pero debe haber al menos una- dijo insistentemente el rubio- Una chica clásica que necesite que la conquistes, una joven que sea cómo nuestras madres una joven típica de los 80´s- finalizó el rubio soltando un largo suspiro, al menos debía haber alguna, de eso estaba seguro

-¡Vamos Yamato!- gritó el moreno con una suave risa-Eso es historia antigua- dijo riendo cada vez más fuerte quedándose en silencio por unos cuantos minutos meditando la idea de su mejor amigo- Pero, no estaría nada mal encontrar una chica así, pero es algo casi imposible

-Es difícil Tai, pero no imposible- dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- Una "Chica de Antaño"

Taichi meditó un poco la idea de su amigo, francamente Matt por ser guapo tenía las expectativas muy arriba, una joven cómo las de los ochentas, a menos que tuvieran una maquina del tiempo no iban a conseguir una joven meramente parecida, es decir muchas chicas de su escuela solo se conformaban con una relación de una noche, pero eso para los dos jóvenes ya no era suficiente

-¿Entonces que dices Tai?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa, realmente deseaba enamorarse, al principio era algo bueno, casi un halago que las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies, tener más de una novia, pero después de un tiempo ya no era suficiente.

-Matt, encontrar una chica así es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar- Resopló el castaño con un deje de reproche, siempre seguía a su amigo en sus ideas, lo bueno es que el tenía el soccer y Yamatto la música, si no quien sabe que harían.

-Tai, se POSITIVO- le reclamó el rubio dándole un golpe en la cabeza, solo debemos buscar en el lugar indicado- suspiró el rubio con optimismo

-¿Y ese lugar es?- preguntó el moreno con un tono de voz un tanto pesimista, un tanto cansado

El rubio lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y se encogió de hombros, el ya había colaborado suficiente, se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar asiento junto a su mejor amigo y se puso a meditar, pensando en conde conocería a su chica soñada.

"_**Colegio de Señoritas Clareé Daine" **_

Dos chicas se encontraban caminando por el pequeño jardín del Colegio Clareé, una era alta, con la piel dorada y de cabellos de un atractivo color rojo, la otra era más bien de estatura mediana con cabellos chocolate y piel muy blanca

-Sora, ¿Crees que algún día encontraremos a ese "alguien especial"- preguntó la de menor estatura subiéndose a una barda que cercaba las flores del jardín.

-No lo se Amy- Le respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros, viendo cómo su amiga hacía equilibrio en la barda, mientras reía infantilmente- Pero creo que aquí sería difícil encontrar a ese alguien.

Amy resoplo haciendo volar un poco el flequillo que le caía en los ojos, conocía a Sora desde hace poco más de dos años y la pelirroja siempre era muy reservada en el tema del amor, cómo si acaso el mero hecho de enamorarse le asustara

-¡Ya lo se!- gritó la castaña bajándose de un salto de la barda cayendo frente a su amiga- ¿Por qué no aceptan chicos en esta escuela?

-¿Será por que es un Colegio de Señoritas?- le respondió la pelirroja entre risas mirándola con un deje de burla

La castaña la miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa molesta y empezó a reír hipócritamente mirándola con un poco de molestia, aunque su sonrisa demostrara lo contrario, la pelirroja la miro de nuevo retadoramente con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Eres TAN graciosa Takenouchi-le respondió sarcásticamente- Me matas de risa Ha ha ha

-Ya sabes Minomoto, Talento Natural- le respondió con suficiencia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro riendo

-Claro que si- respondió de nuevo la castaña rodando los ojos, le molestaba que su amiga tuviera aquella mirada de suficiencia

Sora rió ante la molestia de su amiga y la abrazo envolviéndola en un gran abrazo de oso mientras la castaña movía sus brazos frenéticamente tratando de soltarse del agarre de su amiga

-Sora..No…puedo….respirar-gritó Amy librándose del agarre de su amiga y colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a la pelirroja que se reía estrenduosamente

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar dándole mil vueltas a las pequeñas jardineras, mientras seguían hablando del tema favorito de Minomoto, el amor.

-Es que no se Amy es algo…-comenzó a decir Sora siendo interrumpida por el chillón ruido de la campana que indicaba que el receso había terminado.

La castaña resoplo mientras caminaba junto a su mejor amiga hacía el pasillo que las llevaba a los salones de clases.

-Supongo que tenemos que ir a clases- susurró la castaña mientras caminaba con paso cansado hacia su salón.

-Creo que si, vamos- dijo la pelirroja mientras alcanzaba a su amiga con un paso rápido y constante, casi animado

_**Instituto Lincoln**_

Yamatto y Taichi se encontraban mirando molestos, cómo su molesta y aburrida maestra de Literatura hablaba acerca del amor tan intenso que Romeo le profesaba a Julieta, algo perfecto para la situación de los chicos.

-Matt- susurró el moreno picando el brazo del rubio con un lápiz, el rubio volteó con una mirada molesta- Ya me harte de estar aquí, esto es eterno

-Solo faltan quince minutos, y no es tan larga, no seas exagerado- respondió el rubio rodando los ojos y poniendo atención a lo que la maestra decía esperando algún día encontrar a su Julieta.

Taichi resoplo y se puso a golpear el lápiz contra la mesa mientras tarareaba una canción desentonada, el rubio se mordió el labio mientras intentaba concentrarse en la clase y no golpear con todas sus fuerzas a su mejor amigo.

-Estoy Sufriendo en la clase de literatura whoa whoaaaa- tarareó desentonado el moreno provocando la ira del rubio.

-¡Cierra el pico maldito exagerado!- gritó el rubio golpeando la mesa y levantándose de su asiento mientras captada la atención de todos los alumnos y de la profesora

La profesora se acercó hacía el pupitre de ambos mientras se acomodaba los lentes de forma molesta y fruncía el ceño y la boca tratando de no perder el control.

-Sr. Ishida, Sr. Yagami, debo informarles que este es un salón no un estadio de fútbol-los regaño la profesora con un tono condescendiente mientras fruncía la boca en una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa y tronaba los dedos

-Lo sentimos Shrek- susurró Taichi con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a la profesora de forma retadora

-¡Discúlpeme!, ¿Cómo es que me dijo Sr. Yagami?- peguntó molesta la profesora acercándose más al moreno el cual reía entre dientes

-Si Taichi, ¿cómo osas decirle así a la profesora?- preguntó Yamato con un tono de falsa preocupación, quedándose callado unos cuantos segundos, la mujer estaba a punto de agregar algo mientras sonreía con suficiencia sabiendo que por fin había podido controlar a uno del par- ¿Qué no vez que no es Shrek?, Es Fiona

De un momento a otro toda la clase estallo en sonoras carcajadas, mientras la profesora se ponía roja de la ira, los mejores amigos se miraron sonrientes mientras chocaban las manos entre risas, un grupo de chicas comenzaron a suspirar por ambos, mientras un grupo de chicos los adulaba por su valentía

-¡BASTA!- gritó la profesora iracunda mientras todo el salón se quedaba en silencio-¡Yagami!, ¡Ishida!, a la dirección ¡AHORA MISMO!- gritó con mas furia

Los jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos dirigiéndose entre risas a la dirección dónde sabían que no la iban a pasar bien, pero al menos la clase de literatura no había sido tan decepcionante, cómo cada día.

"_**Colegio de Señoritas Clareé"**_

Amy Minomoto se encontraba chocándose las uñas mientras la profesora explicaba la distribución del continente asiático

-¿Cuánto falta para que esto se acabe?- preguntó la castaña molesta- Ni siquiera puedo ver el mapa, digo Todo lo tapa ella.

La pelirroja miro a su amiga, mientras dejaba de escribir un poema de amor que le habían asignado para la clase de literatura.

-No seas tan mala con ella, digo esta disfrutando su libertad- susurró Sora haciendo referencia a la película "Liberen a Willy"

La castaña comenzó a reír fuertemente mientras su amiga la veía divertida, con Minomoto cerca una clase no podía ser aburrida, al escuchar las risas de la joven, la profesora de geografía volteó a ver a las chicas, mientras pasaba por los pupitres empujando algunos.

-Me podría decir cuál es el chiste Srta. Minomoto- le preguntó la profesora a la castaña mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

-Oh, vamos, no prestamos atención, por que su volumen no nos deja ver- susurró Sora tratando de morderse la lengua.

-¡¿Discúlpeme?- gritó la profesora indignada, golpeando el pupitre de Sora con su apuntador.

Amy miró a su amiga y luego a la profesora, soltó una carcajada y se puso a jugar con su pluma mostrando indiferencia.

-Vamos Willy, es tiempo de fiesta, ó, ¿No estas feliz por tu libertad?- retó la castaña a su profesora con una sonrisa- Digo "Free Willy" y todo eso debe ser una verdadera alegría.

-Srta. Minomoto, le pido de la manera más atenta que me llame por mi nombre- dijo la mujer tratando de recobrar la compostura mientras las demás alumnas comenzaban a cuchichear.

-Si Amy, en la película se llama Willy-comenzó a decir la pelirroja mientras la mujer fruncía el ceño a la espera de lo próximo que saliera de los labios de la chica-En la vida real se llama Keiko- finalizó entre risas Takenouchi, mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Amy comenzó a carcajearse sosteniéndose el abdomen con las dos manos, mientras cerraba y abría los ojos de manera constante, de un momento a otro las demás chicas comenzaron a reír haciendo que la maestra poco a poco comenzara a perder la paciencia, Sora y Amy se miraron la una a la otra mientras sonrisas cómplices se dibujaban en sus labios, otra vez ganaban.

-¡Cállense muchachitas rebeldes!- gritó la mujer de cabello cano haciendo que las chicas se rieran más- ¡Esto se acabó!-gritó la mujer- ¡Takenouchi!, ¡Minomoto! Al despacho de la directora en este instante, ¿Alguien más se les une?

Ante aquella amenaza todas las chicas se quedaron calladas mientras Amy y Sora hacían su salida triunfal susurrándose cosas al oído, la profesora la miró con suficiencia mientras veía como el "Dúo Dinámico" salía por la puerta, la profesora rezó para que esas dos no volvieran más.

"_**Instituto Lincoln Despacho del Director Hiroshima"**_

-¡Transferencia!- gritaron los dos chicos a la vez abriendo los ojos cómo platos.

El director los miró de arriba abajo con expresión severa mientras escribía unas cosas en su libreta de cuero

-Así es jóvenes- comenzó el director con su voz rasposa- Lo dejaría pasar pero esta no es la primera vez.

-Pero Hiro, nos conocemos desde siempre somos como familia- dijo el castaño tratando de convencer al director

-Nada de pero Tai, lo lamento chicos pero no me dejan otra opción- dijo el Director seriamente entregándoles unas hojas - Ahora pueden retirarse.

Los jóvenes salieron de la oficina del director con los ojos abiertos cómo platos, ahora si estaban en problemas.

-Colegio Nacional de Odiaba- leyó el rubio la hoja que el Director le había entregado- Digo tal vez no este tan mal.

Taichi lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y camino junto a el a su casillero, ahora si le dirían adiós al Instituto Lincoln para siempre, no podía ser tan malo, ¿Oh si?.

"_**Colegio de Señoritas Clareé Despacho de la Sra. Welkinser"**_

-Espere, ¿Transferencia a una escuela mixta?- gritó Sora asombrada, con un tono un poco alegre

-Si Señoritas, me temo que no somos lo bastante estrictos para controlarlas- dijo la Sra. Welkinser mientras se acomodaba los lentes con una mano distraida

-Pero, ¿no podemos negociarlo?- preguntó la castaña levemente preocupada

-No lo siento chicas-dijo la directora negando con la cabeza- Tengan- susurró la Sra. Welkinser mientras les entregaba unos sobres escarlata- Aquí esta la información que necesitan, ahora retírense

Las chicas salieron de la oficina de la directora conmocionadas, ahora si sus bromas habían ido demasiado lejos, la pelirroja se paso una mano por el pelo y abrió el sobre que la directora le había entregado

-Colegio Nacional de Odiaba- susurró mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios- ¡Entramos a una escuela Mixta! __

La castaña la miró un poco dubitativa con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, no podía ser tan malo, solo era cosa de adaptarse, ó al menos así lo esperaba ella.

**SO? :) Espero que les haya gustado :D Este ya sería el capitulo editado de "Chicas de Antaño", no espero que la historia sea muy larga, prometo actualizar constantemente, por lo pronto todo será muy rápido porque ya la tengo en la PC y solo es pulir la historia un poco, Bueno un MUCHO, pero es para que quede mejor ojala les haya gustado y recuerden…**

**DEJEN MUCHISIMOS REVIEWS. :D**

**XOXO R.E. **


	2. ¿Nueva escuela, Nuevas Reglas? Hell Yeah

**Bueno Hola, hola, les dije que la editada sería rápido digo estoy de vacaciones con mucho FREE TIME :D**

***& AGAIN ¬¬ Digimon no me pertenece & bla bla bla blaaaa. **

_**Cap. 2 "¿Nueva Escuela, Nuevas Reglas? Hell YES!**_

Sora y Amy se encontraban caminando perezosamente a las puertas de su nueva escuela, mientras varios alumnos se giraban para verlas, porque en cierto modo parecían pingüinos en el desierto.

-¡El universo nos odia!- se quejó Amy acomodándose un poco la arrugada falda de su nuevo uniforme

-Oh Vamos El universo no nos odia-le respondió la pelirroja arreglándose el suéter- solo nos odia la humanidad

Minomoto la vio con cara de pocos amigos mientras rodaba los ojos, siempre había querido ir a una escuela Mixta, pero en cierto modo le asustaba demasiado, enfrentarse a una escuela donde son chicos y chicas, por que no sabía como hablarle a un muchacho

-Oh cierto, ¡Eso arregla mucho las cosas!- dijo la oji-verde sarcásticamente mientras caminaba.-Porque, ¿Sabes? Yo ¡Detesto! A la humanidad- agregó molesta

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, su amiga siempre era tan irónica y pesimista, que casi siempre era imposible subirle el animo, pero de todos modos lo iba a intentar, es decir era su mejor amiga, y en este momento solo estaban las dos contra el mundo, bueno digamos que contra la escuela

-Bueno Am, relájate no toda la humanidad nos odia- dijo alegre-solo digamos que El Colegio Clareé y en cierta forma nuestros padres- la castaña voltea a verla con una ceja enarcada y una expresión de ironía en el rostro- Bueno no es toda la humanidad- se excusó la pelirroja mientras dejaba un poco atrás a su amiga.

-Es cierto- razonó un poco la oji-verde- Pero por una parte me da miedo esta escuela

La pelirroja se carcajeó captando la atención de varios alumnos que la miraron cómo si estuviera loca, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros un poco incómoda y le sonrió a su amiga

-Tú siempre has sido una miedosa, recuerdo que le tenías un pavor a mi querido Rico- dijo Sora recordando a su adorable hámster de color chocolate

-Oh ¡Calla! Ese hámster era como Cujo, solo que en ves de perro era su versión Ratonesca- dijo la castaña estremeciéndose al recordar al feo roedor

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y golpeo a su amiga en el brazo suavemente, la castaña frunció un poco el ceño suspirando y frotándose las sienes con gesto cansado

-OK, 1º La palabra ratonesca no existe 2º Rico era algo hermoso- dijo la pelirroja con suficiencia, casi cómo si hubiera resuelto la teoría del Big Bang

-Que bueno que ya se murió- susurró la castaña recordando el entierro del hámster con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se detuvo en secó y volteo a ver a su amiga con los ojos llenos de furia y la boca fruncida en una mueca malvada

-Arrepiéntete- gruñó Sora poniéndose frente a su amiga y señalándola con un dedo

-¿Oh si no que pelirrojita?- se burló Amy empujando el dedo de su amiga con un poco de fuerza mientras la miraba retadoramente.

-Evidente mi querida castañita, te tirare del piso más alto de la escuela y simulare que fue un accidente- dijo la pelirroja sonriente mientras imitaba una risa malvada.

Amy rió ante el comentario asesino de su mejor amiga y le paso un brazo por los hombros de manera amistosa, Sora siempre la hacía reír no importaban las circunstancias.

-OK, me arrepiento, lo lamento Rico en dónde quiera que estés- dijo la castaña con una risa y tono burlón mientras rodaba los ojos y volteaba a ver a su amiga.

-Aw Amy me matas de risa- dijo sarcásticamente Takenouchi mientras sonreía

-Ya vas aprendiendo mi querida saltamontes- susurró Amy sonriente

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar hacía el pasillo principal, el cual estaba abarrotado de personas que cuchicheaban, OK ahora si "Welcome to the Jungle", pensó Amy recordando aquella canción de Kiss aunque nada tenía que ver con esto.

_**Patio Principal**_

Dos jóvenes entraron al terreno de la escuela captando la atención de varias chicas, que sonreían mientras cuchicheaban lo atractivos que eran los nuevos.

-Hey Tai, ¿Tu crees que aquí encontremos a la adecuada?- preguntó el rubio mientras se acomodaba el saco con un gesto muy galante

-Puede que si, Puede que no- dijo el castaño rodando los ojos mientras veía cómo cientos de chicas hiperventilaban por su mejor amigo, eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Yamato rodó los ojos mientras caminaba hacía el pasillo principal seguido por Tai, le cual se encontraba más interesado en ver al pajarito volando que en la conversación de su amigo.

-Tai, estoy hablando en serio- dijo el rubio seriamente mientras veía con cierta molestia a las chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos para que las notaran

-¿Serio?- preguntó el moreno entre risas- Dime Matt, ¿Qué tiene de serio esto?

EL rubio lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y se paro frente a el imitando sus movimientos

-Dime Matt ¿Qué tiene de serio esto?- imitó el rubio a su amigo- Eres un idiota- dijo entre risas mientras le daba un puñetazo en el hombro juguetonamente

-Si soy un idiota- dijo el moreno orgulloso- Pero soy tu idiota favorito A que si Mati - dijo el joven imitando a las admiradoras de su amigo

Yamato sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo mientras seguían caminando hacia el edificio, le preocupaba no estar en su antiguo colegio y sinceramente le molestaba un poco que los hubieran transferido.

-Hay, ¿Por qué nos tuvieron que transferir?- se quejó el rubio desesperado mientras suspiraba- Me agradaba el Lincoln

-A mi igual, pero nos transfirieron por que no "Respetamos a nuestros superiores"- dijo Taichi entre risas mientras le guiñaba un ojo al rubio.

Matt sonrió por más malhumorado que fuera su mejor amigo siempre lo hacía reír ó al menos dejaba que se burlara de el cuándo tenía un mal día.

-Pero la Profesora se lo gano- dijo Matt encogiéndose de hombros- Tiene carácter de Shrek, pero cara de Fiona

-si, pero pienso que no fue la mejor idea decirlo en voz alta- razonó el moreno moviendo la cabeza.

-¿En serio Tai?, Si yo creí que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer- respondió sarcásticamente el rubio

-¿En serio crees eso?- preguntó Taichi sin entender el sarcasmo de su amigo

-Si Tai- dijo rodando los ojos y en un tono de voz cómo si le explicara algo a un niño de tres años- Vamos a clase

Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio al mismo tiempo que los demás alumnos del Colegio Nacional de Odaiba, Taichi suspiró mientras buscaba su salón, este iba a ser un día largo.

Las chicas caminaron hacía el laboratorio, mientras la castaña miraba con recelo a todos los estudiantes del sexo masculino

-Sabes, creó que va a ser un día muy largo- suspiró la oji-verde

-Opino lo mismo- respondió la chica de ojos color ámbar soltando un suspiro

**TARAN :D espero les haya gustado **

**Dejen muchos REVIEWS, no les toma ni cinco minutos, no deben ser malos ó Santa no les traerá regalos ;D Están advertidos.**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
